A New Ninja At Ouran
by Cow-Lover2214
Summary: After everything that had happened to her, Naruto found herself falling into a pit of despair and sadness, hidden by a façade of happiness. But when she took up a mission of protecting Tamaki Suoh, she never knew of the amazing things that were about to come her way, to help pull her back into the light. Fem!Naru. Adopted from AnimeWriterFreak.
1. Chapter 1 The Mask I Wear

_A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to say some stuff before we get started!_

 _If you've originally read New Ninja at Ouran by AnimeWriterFreak, then please note that this will be a bit darker of a fanfic (more like Hurt/Comfort)._ _ **We have different writing styles and so mostly dialogue and plot is what I'm going to keep the same**_ _._

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Age: 16_

 _Appearance: same sandals and jacket as male version, but wears Capri black pants. Long blonde hair either down, or tied away most of the time, and has whisker markings on the cheeks_

 _Personality: When she's by herself she is rather sad, and a bit depressed, but like she was when she was in the academy, she didn't want people to see that she's sad and acts like the regular Naruto instead._

 _Past: same as male version._

 **Chapter One**

 **The Mask I Wear**

Rubbing a palm over her baby soft cheek, the blonde haired woman stared wistfully at herself. Her crisp blue eyes filling with sadness and sorrow.

It was in these moments that Naruto allowed herself to let go that feigned happy personality she put on every day, just letting herself feel what she truly felt inside. All away from calculating gazes, and the watchful eyes of others.

When she didn't lie to herself.

Naruto wasn't happy, not even okay in the slightest, and now that she was home alone, with no one but herself as company; just like how she had spent many years of her life.

 _But I wasn't alone the entire time,_ her thoughts reminded her, however, it simply caused more sadness to leak within her being as she remembered a tuff of black hair that stuck up a little in the back, and black eyes that were so dark and cold, they could even freeze Hell over.

 _No,_ she lightly smacked her cheek, shaking her head. _Don't think about_ _ **him**_ _, he's not worth it._

Letting out a deep sigh, the blonde haired woman pulled her long hair into a French braid, a couple small pieces falling out to frame her tanned face. She then pulled on the rest of her gear, tightening the straps of the pouches that rested on her limbs.

Glancing back at her mirror, she let another sigh, however, this time, she plastered a large foxy grin on her lips that was so big it nearly made her face split. "Believe it!" She practiced before she left her apartment, letting the bright rays of the sun rain down on her.

Strolling down the street, she headed straight towards the place where she secretly drowned down her sorrows; Ichiraku's. Ramen had become like alcohol to Naruto; she nearly ate it nearly ten times more than when she was child, delving in momentarily happiness as she munched on the noodles that gave her joyful memories. She could remember the few times Jiji had treated her to ramen, though it wasn't many times (because no one fancied having their wallet emptied all due to a child's eating habits), it was always a great time because he would always take the time to chat with her; the first person to actually treat her like another human being.

Then there was Iruka of course, who eventually became like an older brother to Naruto. After he finally realized that they were more alike than he had originally thought, and started to care and love for Naruto, he'd always treat her, and even though by the end of the night he was basically crying crocodile tears for the loss of his cash, he never really dwelled on it.

Though the girl had acted like a happy idiot for many years, making everyone believe she was some delinquent when in fact she was actually smart, she noticed that Iruka could see past that, and always seem noticed when she was down in the dumps. And through those times he would always offer ramen (as his treat) to her. It was his silent way of asking if she wanted to talk about it, and accepting the offer was her silent way of saying yes.

It was sad think of, now that the third Hokage was dead, but at least Naruto still had Iruka.

Forcing out a grin, she walked inside, greeted with the delicious smells of ramen floating in the air. "Hey old man!" she greeted boisterously, giving a short wave to Teuchi and Ayame, who nodded back, and sent their own smiles her way. "I think I'll go with the pork ramen, with extra pork," Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Coming right up," Teuchi answered back.

The blonde then grinned, patting her hands against the wood of counter. After a few moments a bowl of steaming ramen was set out in front of her, causing her grin to become genuine as it widened. "Thanks old man!" Naruto stated right before she started slurping up the noodles. But she stopped hallway when she felt a large, familiar warming hand being place onto her head.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see," Iruka teased, a large smile on his face.

"IRUKA-NII!" Naruto yelled, bursting out of her seat and passionately embracing the older man, nearly causing him to fall over from the strength mixed with the speed.

"Eh, great to see you too Naru-chan," he panted slightly, hugging her just as tightly back. He never questioned whenever she suddenly squeezed the living daylights out of him, because he already knew the answer. When Iruka finally felt her grip loosen he lightly held her at arm's length, smiling brilliantly at her. "I was just about to have lunch, how about we eat together? I'll even get you _a_ bowl of ramen," he offered lightly.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" She grinned at the old saying, sitting back down in her spot, watching as he sat down in the chair next to her. Iruka then positioned the seat so that he could sit a little more closer to her. And whilst he ordered his own bowl of ramen, he was intently watching the blonde haired kunoichi who ordered another bowl after already ravaging her first bowl.

Even though the foxy grin was still curling up at her lips, Iruka knew better. The sadness in her dark blue orbs lingered, obviously feeling the opposite of what she was portraying.

"Hn, so Naru-chan, how have you been," Iruka asked as he sent a soft smile her way, watching as the girl gave him a halfhearted glare at the chan part.

"Mah, mah, when will you give up that chan part?" She asked, slightly exasperated. "But I've been doing fine, not really been going on any missions recently," she said with a wave of her hand.

 _The only thing that helped me forget without completely destroying me,_ Naruto thought bitterly to herself, though her face still kept up the façade.

"Naruto!" A loud, familiar voice screeched, and in came Sakura in all her glory. Instantly, Sakura headed over to the blonde, who was frozen mid slurp, her doe eyes wider than usual as she stared at Sakura with confusion, her head tilted slightly.

Iruka smiled largely as he stared at Naruto, thinking about how adorable she was, but he was also pondering about what she's done now. _A bet she pulled another prank,_ he thought to himself with a small sigh under his breath, though the small smile never left his lips. _Even if she did, I don't know whether to be happy that her old, happy self is returning, or to be angry that she's still getting in trouble even at this age… Then again, the loud, overly confident, and happy-go-lucky blonde I knew in the academy wasn't really her true self the entire time._

It was true, during their time together Iruka realized through small snippets that peaked out every so often, that almost all of the time she had been actually faking her cheerful personality that she played to others. Even those who had become close to the blonde over the years still didn't seem to know about this side of her, her true side. Though Iruka saw it, and even though he wasn't sure what to think of it at first, she's his sister now, and no matter what, even if he found out she was actually as cold and ruthless as Sasuke and was actually a cold blooded murderer, he would still love her.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, sweatdropping as she took in the familiar sight of Naruto stuffing her face with the fattening ramen. Sighing deeply as she ran hand over her face, and she continued in a calmer manner, "Tsunade-sama needs you right away."

Frowning after she had slurped up the rest of her bit, she forced herself to pout childishly, crossing her arms over her chest with her nose stuck in the air.

"Nuh uh! The old hag can wait till I finish. I've been waiting for this one-day half-price special for two months now! Do you know how annoying it is to wait two months?! So she can be patient and wait while I finish up to my fill," Naruto stated, silently adding to herself, _and I don't know when the next time I'll be able to have the opportunity to hang around Iruka-nii,_ she thought sadly, even though she didn't show an ounce of it on her face.

Growling lightly as Sakura tried to control the urge to slam her fist into the blondes head (for last time she had made a mistake of doing that with around Iruka, who now treasured and doted on the blonde girl he thought of as a sister, the results were unpleasant to say the least), she simply went with crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to tell Tsunade-sama to find someone else to do the super-secret A-rank mission," the pinkette sighed falsely, a small devilish gleam in her sea green eyes. _CHA! I got her right where I want her!_ Sakura thought to herself, internally completely pleased with herself.

 _A-rank…_ Naruto hummed to herself, sighing lightly under her breath so that it was only her older brother that would hear her. _I guess I'll have to go,_ the blonde dread. _If the old hag is asking for my presence specifically, it must mean either I'm the only one who can do it, or one of the few who can only do it… Besides she might suspect something if I'm not all for it._

"Old hag, I'm on it!" Naruto suddenly shouted, pushing her pink haired friend out of the way as she rushed towards the Hokage office.

OOO

Staring at the huge piles of paperwork, Tsunade glowered, hoping vainly that if she glared at it long enough, it would just suddenly disappear like it hadn't been there in the first place. Yet, it still sat in front of her, almost making the blonde woman feel like it was mocking her. She then grabbed her sake from the drawer she hid it in, and took a few more chugs, still glaring at the paperwork from the corner of her eye. She was hoping to get as many drinks in as possible before Shizune came back from her errand.

 _Then she'll take my sake away, and badger me about finishing the paperwork,_ her thoughts grumbled. She raised the bottle back to her lips, taking in a long gulp, oblivious to the disaster that was about to come.

Without warning, the door to her office slammed opened followed by a familiar voice yelling, "Old lady, pick me," causing Tsunade to choke hard onto the alcohol still in her mouth. Burning her body (especially her throat), and bringing tears to her eyes as she felt sizzling pain erupt inside her throat.

"NAR-RUTO!" She yelled the second she recognized the voice, coughing harshly soon after. Anger and annoyance now gleamed inside her orbs as she glared straight at the blonde girl, her brow twitching irritably, but it was quickly cut off by the burning feeling that rose up again. Tsunade hacked again, her shoulders shaking with each tough cough.

"Can't you see I'm busy?!" she then yelled once she got control of her coughing, sending a sharp glare over at the girl who stood in front of her innocently.

"Busy doing what? Getting drunk," Naruto mocked with a roll of her eyes, a feigned foxy grin still playing at her lips, even though, in truth, she felt no amusement whatsoever at the fifth Hokage's sputtering.

Tsunade sighed, remembering the multiple conversations she keeps having with Iruka over the last couple months, where the man expressed his concern for her health; mentally and physically. And instantly, her gaze softened as she continued to stare at the young kunoichi, knowing that even though she yelled at Naruto in a fit of the moment, it wasn't helping the blonde's mental health at all whatsoever. Instead of continuing to scold the girl, she instead asked, "what do you want brat?"

"Oh yeah well I wanted you to pick me for the super-secret A-rank mission that Sakura was talking about," she replied with a fake cheery voice, when in reality, as the seconds passed, she considered making some excuse to not do the mission. She was absolutely dreading it all, and wished she could head back to Ichiraku's, finish her ramen, and spend the entire day with her brother figure to catch up for all the time they missed.

"Oh I don't know Naru-chan, this should be given to someone who's responsible, the best of the best. Maybe should I just ask Neji," she hummed teasingly, inwardly grinning, secretly in hopes to bring back at least a glimpse of the old youngster she once knew with using competitiveness.

 _Please, just decide I shouldn't go,_ Naruto vainly prayed to whatever deity was listening. _I know that missions were the only thing that helped me forget, but… I still don't know when I'll be able to spend time with Iruka-nii._

"What?! Not that smart ass; I'm ten times better than him, I can do it better and in less time," Was what Naruto stated in contrast with her thoughts, but only after a sliver of a moment of hesitation.

However, the current Hokage caught it despite the blonde girl's nice cover up.

Instantly, Tsunade sobered up, her expression growing serious.

"Yes Naruto, you can do the mission. You'll be going to Japan to protect Tamaki Suoh," She stated as she passed a picture down her desk for Naruto to see, and in return, the blonde kunoichi looked curiously down at the picture. "He is the son of a very wealthy man, Yuzuru Suoh. As you probably know, not many know about the existence of the elemental countries, as well as ninjas, except for some wealthy families who hire us on occasion, so you must be careful." She warned.

"Why does Tamaki need to be protected?" Naruto asked in response, though in intent to try to appear like she was still cheery as always (remembering her slip up earlier when Tsunade had mentioned giving Neji the mission in her stead), she continued with, "let me guess, he's some super, special prince that I need to save or all humanity will be lost!" She exclaimed like how she had done when she first became a genin.

"No Naruto, he's the first and only son of Yuzuru Suoh, and the heir to their company. And because of those reasons, he now has a price on his head, and is being target by a group of rouge nin. Yuzuru is aware of our presence, and doesn't think his guards, or any kind of police force they have could protect Tamaki. He also doesn't want Tamaki to worry either. Which is why you'll being going to Japan, and enroll in the school he goes to (that being Ouran Academy). From there on you'll befriend him and gain his trust, that way it'll be easier for you to watch over him. Like I stated before, not many know of the world of shinobi, so, you may only reveal yourself if it's _absolutely necessary_." Tsunade continued with narrowed eyes, making sure that Naruto knew the consequences if she were to accidently reveal herself, though the older woman wasn't really worried for despite Naruto's façade there was a serious glint in her eyes, taking, and understanding every word spoken.

"From what I got from Yuzuru, Tamaki is generally an easy boy to befriend, though if you find yourself having as trouble, try joining any clubs or activities he's in. I have the uniform here with me that you'll have to wear, no exceptions got it brat? Questions," she asked after she placed a horribly bright yellow dress on top of her desk, and for once during the entire conversation, she watched as a genuine expression crossed her features.

"What?! I have to wear that!" Naruto openly gaped at the putrid clothing, the corner of her eyebrow twitching. _I don't think I can wear that,_ she thought to herself as the younge blonde suppressed a shudder. _I'll stick out even more than I did when I wore completely orange, plus I hate attempting to fight in dresses; they always get in the way… This… it's becoming too bothersome, I'm not sure if I can go through with this… But I have to, or she'll suspect something,_ Naruto thought to herself with a tiny sigh escaping from underneath her breath.

"C'mon, there has to be another way around wearing that… that thing," She said with a sincerely disgusted tone, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You need to fit in Naruto," Tsunade scolded, though she completely understood why the younger blonde was freaking out; she too thought that the dress would be nothing but a nuisance. "Sorry, but in order to do that you need to wear their uniforms."

Deciding to ignore the dress for a second, Naruto focused back onto the task on hand. "So where exactly will I live?"

"You'll live in an apartment complex near the school, and I have arranged for a boat to come and take you to Japan as soon as possible. This will be a solo mission, so it'll just be you going. Pack up your things and say your goodbye's because since you won't be back until you have the enemies captured or dead, and I'm not sure how long that might take, it might be a while before you're back in the leaf village," Tsunade said solemnly, now feeling incredibly guilty.

Sending Naruto far away, and for such a long time wasn't going to help her mental health in the slightest, however, she knew keeping the girl from doing any extensive missions (for Tsunade had been only allowing for the girl to do D-ranks for the past few months), wasn't helping either.

She thought maybe keeping Naruto from doing things that could only bring up bad memories of a certain black haired _teammate_ of hers would be best, but only a couple days earlier from now Tsuande had another conversation with Iruka. That time, Iruka mentioned how keeping her from doing any other missions than D-rank was actually causing her fall even farther into the pit, and seemed to be distancing herself even more from all her friends.

It was the reason why she picked out that mission, and asked Sakura to specifically get the blonde.

She just hoped this all worked out in the end.

"You're dismissed," Tsunade said finally, watching with slightly sorrowful eyes as Naruto simply walked out of her office with feigned excitement as well as a fist bump into the air. She could hear Naruto say something along the lines of "I'm gonna protect someone and be a hero, believe it!"

Tsunade knew it was all for show.

She didn't really feel like drinking all that much now.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Thank you for reading! Hoped everyone enjoyed it! I feel like I kind of stopped in a weird place so I may edit it a little later._


	2. Chapter 2 The Ghost of You

_Previously_

" _You're dismissed," Tsunade said finally, watching with slightly sorrowful eyes as Naruto simply walked out of her office with feigned excitement as well as a fist bump into the air. She could hear Naruto say something along the lines of "I'm gonna protect someone and be a hero, believe it!"_

 _Tsunade knew it was all for show._

 _She didn't really feel like drinking all that much now._

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Ghost of You**

Taking in a long breath, the young blonde haired kunoichi stuffed the last of her things into her pack in a rather slow pace, wanting to stay at her place as long as possible. Though fortunately, since she now stood in solitude (without anyone to take full notice of all the changes that had taken over the Naruto they "had once known"), she allowed herself to grovel in her disappointment. Earlier, it had taken everything in her being to not frown when she had to explain to Iruka that she was going to be sent on a long mission, far away, and that since she had to leave soon, they wouldn't have time to spend together.

Iruka, on the other hand, made his disappointment and concern apparent to her, wanting to know if there was any way to get out of this mission. Her brother may understand the life of being a ninja (being a shinobi himself), and he may know that missions were the key to a striving village, however he couldn't help but wish she couldn't go onto missions like these. He wished she had stayed a genin forever, that way she could only do D-ranked missions, and the occasional C-ranked; both of which included minimal, to no harm at all.

In the end, after Naruto expressed she had been specifically called upon the Hokage to do this job, and once she showed her "excitement" for this task, her brother figure had let her go with a sigh. He then wished her luck and made her promise to him that she would come back to him soon and unharmed. Finally, after pressing a lingering, chaste kiss to her forehead, Iruka had let the blonde go back home. His saddened orbs lingering onto her back as she faded from sight.

Despite the many years of perfecting the happy-go-lucky mask she had worn around everyone she ever crossed paths with, fooling them into believing that she truly was just some ditzy blonde, it seemed recently that the mask was becoming harder and harder to keep on. All she wanted to do was throw herself at her brother figure and weep into his chest, wanting to spill every pain she had ever felt in her entire young life in hopes that the weights hanging onto her shoulders would just dissipate away. She just wanted him, or at least _someone_ , to hug her back just as tightly and make everything alright.

It was foolish, childish really, and Naruto knew that; knew that she was better than that. It was all the emotions and urges she had long buried when she was just a kid; even in her youth she hadn't allowed herself to feel more disappointed than she already been at the time, and so she had avoided everything her heart had truly seeked.

She hadn't allowed anyone to comfort her, afraid that at any moment of vulnerability that person who turn on her. But it wasn't like at the time she had many people; after all nobody started liking her till her genin days, so the only person she really had her entire life had been Jiji.

Letting out a sigh, the kunoichi pushed back a stray strand that escaped her braid, and shut her pack, ripping her thoughts away from the memories of what she called her "dark days." Hefting the bag onto her shoulder, she headed over to the door of her apartment, and took one last glance back into the place she had been living in ever since the orphanage had kicked her out.

 _It's like nothing has changed since I first moved into here,_ she thought bitterly to herself once she found no kind of emotional attachment towards her apartment. Naruto felt absolutely nothing for the place; it was as if the blonde was just leaving a clients home after a finished mission. Her apartment was just a simple reminder of her loneliness. And she knew that the apartment that she'll be staying in during the mission would be just the same.

The blonde shook her head lightly, and pushed the door open, her blue orbs widening in shock when she came face to face with a certain brunette she had been thinking of earlier. His hand was raised, cocked, as if he was just about to knock on the door. Iruka himself looked a little surprised as well, but attempted to cover it up by quickly bringing his hand down. He then cleared his throat a little to hide the small, embarrassed blush that sprinkled his cheeks.

"Hey Naruto," he greeted softly, a caring smile crossing his lips, however, the kunoichi could see the dreading glint in his eyes, conveying that he too wished she wasn't going through with this. "Just thought I would see you off since we won't be seeing each other in a while," he continued.

"Thank you Iruka-nii," she responded sweetly, her own tiny smile making its appearance. Naruto knew right then that she wasn't acting like her usual, bright self, but at that moment she couldn't care less about hiding; she just wanted to savor the fact that someone cared enough to see her off. When she had been younger, she would've never believed someone would've cared enough about her to see her off to a mission, and yet here it was, occurring before her very eyes.

Plastering on her usual foxy grin while the brunette offered his arm to her (oblivious to how her brother's smile dimmed at the sight of that fake smile back onto her features), the blonde grabbed a hold onto Iruka's arm, her other hand holding onto her pack. With that the two then headed off in a rather slow pace to where Naruto would leave the village to meet the boat that would eventually take her to Japan.

A comfortable silence surrounded the duo as they leisurely walked, both of them content with just being with the person they considered to be family. The tranquility in the air was something that was normally "out of character" for the blonde kunoichi, who tended to babble on and on about nonsense. However the brunette man didn't feel the need to point it out; they both knew that Iruka was well aware of the true Naruto that hid behind the constant façade of happiness.

Despite the fact that she still hid herself, even when it was just the two of them around, (for old habits truly do die hard), he knew that in this moment that his sister just wanted to be her true self. To spend time with him as her true self before she would be shipped away to another land that was far away and much different from the life she was used to living in.

And too soon for both of their likings, Naruto and Iruka suddenly found themselves standing in front of the docked boat, already stored up and eager to head out. Sighing inwardly, the kunoichi turned towards her brother, feigning a bright grin as she released his arm.

"Well this is it Iruka-nii! I won't see you for a while after this, but don't worry I'll be back before you know it!" She exclaimed with false excitement, her smile faltering a bit at the words that escaped her lips. Even she didn't believe them for a second, for even she knew that this particular mission might even end up taking quite a few weeks.

Really, who was she trying to kid; it could be months before she could finish this job.

Iruka shook his head lightly, giving her another one of his famous kind smiles as he patted her braided hair coaxingly. "Like I said earlier, make sure you don't come back injured in any way, and also, please take care of yourself; that includes lessening the amount of ramen you have daily." Iruka ordered softly but sternly, even going as far as to narrowing his eyes as he stared straight into Naruto's beautiful blues, trying to get his point across.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde scoffed in response. "Psh, this mission is too easy; there's no way anyone can get their hands on me so stop fretting." Naruto dismissed with a wave of her hand, ignoring the ramen comment as well as the micro amount of pink that dusted onto her cheeks due to her brother's excessive worrying.

 _Even after these past couple of years, I'm not sure I'll ever get used to someone worrying about me as much as Iruka does,_ she thought admittedly to herself. A soft smile then took over her tanned features as she turned her head down. _I guess… I'm just not used to it yet. After all, for almost the entire time I was in the academy Iruka had treated me like everyone else had. Though he didn't spend the entire class day glaring at me, he did always give me harsher punishments than the others. However, I did do a lot of pranks to keep up with the so-called "fun-loving" side of me, and most of them were pretty big and messy… But that doesn't matter anymore; he's my family now._

Ripping from her thoughts, the kunoichi lifted her head up again and gave the brunette man a blinding smile. "You better take care of yourself too, _Iruka-sensei_ ," she exclaimed, laughter entering her words as she mentioned the name she called him during her academy days. "I don't want to come back to find that you've been over working yourself," Naruto continued, a slight threat lacing her tone.

"I promise," Iruka said softly, and after giving her a peck on the forehead once more, her continued finally, "I love you, Naruto."

Hearing those words, her smile softened to a genuine grin, her brilliant blue orbs becoming more sincere. "I love you too, Iruka," she stated back, and with that, she headed onto the ship, glancing back to find Iruka still standing there, watching as the boat start to make its path towards their final destination; Japan.

OOO

Iruka wasn't sure how he ended up here, and yet, he here was, sitting at the bar with a half filled glass of alcohol twirling between his finger tips. Usually he wasn't one to drink (it was a rare occasion when he did), however tonight, he felt lulled to bar like magnet, his mind attached to what had happened just a few hours earlier.

Watching his sister figure drift away had been hard; though she had been on many missions before, some being farther away from the village than others. This time had been harder for him due to the fact that he knew that if Naruto needed any sort of help, if she was in trouble, it could take days for anyone to get to her.

Plus, her mental health wasn't the greatest at the moment. In light, it hasn't been the greatest for the longest time, but now it seemed to be worsening. Despite the fact that she always wore a happy-go-lucky façade, there had still been many moments where Naruto had been genuine happy. Where her real, soft smile had spread across her whiskered cheeks, and joy had been dancing in her azure eyes. Nowadays, that sincere delight had been lessening, and lessening, to the point where the brunette man had caught glimpses of her walking around the streets like a robot, ready to satisfy anyone's needs by acting the way they wanted, _believed_ she should to act.

Letting out a heavy sigh, as well as ripping himself away from the dark thoughts that lurked him mind, Iruka raised his glass up to his lips, taking in a long drink, and hefty drink. The clear liquid burned his throat the entire way down, something he relished in at the moment.

"Iruka-sensei, is that you? Man, you look worse for wear right now," a familiar male voice commented, and soon enough the stool right next to Iruka slid out, and none other than Kiba himself plopped down.

Sighing deeply once more, ignoring his slightly blurring vision, Iruka ran a hand through his tied away hair, his fingers getting stuck at the hair band. "Nice to see you too, Kiba," the older man remark sarcastically, taking another sip of the brutal drink lying in his palm. He then looked up to notice that Kiba had not come alone. Along with him was Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino, who they too sat at the bar, all of their eyes trained onto the person that was once their teacher.

They could all see plainly that there was something bothering Iruka, something big enough to be able to find their once teacher at the bar, getting himself completely wasted. In truth, they actually had been looking for him.

Every other Friday all the males of Rookie 12 got together at the bar to catch up with each other.

It used to be that all of Rookie 12 got together, but at the time they started this, Ino and Sakura had been too down about Sasuke leaving that they wouldn't go at all.

Hinata, on the other hand, didn't really like going to the bar, especially since both her over protective team mates and her cousin were there, and they always ended up watching her like a hawk, causing fights when men who merely glanced her way. It became too much for the poor Hyuuga heiress.

Tenten, however, took every moment of her spare time to help her father with his shop, so she never came to these meet ups either (though it didn't really matter today considering Team Might Guy was out on a mission). So in the end, it was only the males and Naruto who came for these get togethers.

However, tonight they couldn't find the blonde kunoichi. Usually they wouldn't have been so worried, for if someone didn't show up it usually didn't matter, but in their Naruto's friend's case, this was different. They may not know the full extent of the misery that surrounded her, but they could plainly see that there was something wrong, that there was something off with Naruto for the past month. And now that they all had grown close to the blonde, concern filled them for their friend's well being, hence why they were currently out and about, looking for the said girl.

The boys had looked everywhere for her, and if anyone knew about Naruto's whereabouts, it was the one person she treasured more than anything; Iruka.

Nonetheless, they didn't except to find the man getting completely wasted, chugging down liquor so vigorously and passionately, it almost as if his life depended on it.

After mumbling, "troublesome," under his breath, Shikamaru sighed tiredly, grabbing onto his former sensei's arm momentarily to capture the older man's attention. "Look, can you tell us where Naruto is?" He asked, scratching the back of his head in a bored manner.

Almost instantly, the four other boys watched as Iruka's brown orbs suddenly turned solemn, a tint sorrow lingering there as well. "She's on a mission," he murmured stoically after a long sigh, his hand once again making its path through his now messy pony tail.

"Why didn't she tell us," Shino asked right away, his usual monotone voice filled with curiosity.

"She was expected to leave as soon as possible." Once again his words were stoic.

"Well then _mister sunshine_ ," Kiba taunted sarcastically, earning himself a glare from his former teacher, "can you tell us when she'll be back?"

After a pregnant pause, Iruka finally spoke again, his slightly drunken state not allowing his mind to stay too angry at the other shinobi. "I don't know truthfully… It'll be a while; at the least a couple weeks to finish, but this particular mission can possibly go on for months at a time."

As Kiba glanced over at his companions, a grim look crossed his masculine features, plainly showing his obvious disapproval and worry for the blonde kunoichi he had come to know as both a friend and a comrade. Kiba watched as the same look he had on his face came across the ones of his other friends, they too agreeing with the Inuzuka.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Hey its been a little while, and I apologize for any grammar errors and such. I just really wanted to get this chapter out before I headed to bed, so I'll check and fix any errors tomorrow! As you guys can see_ _ **I decided to add romance**_ _to this story._ _ **It will be a Naruto/Mori pairing**_ _, for I felt that if anyone could understand Naruto, it would be Mori. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS/FAVS/REVIEWS!_

 _To AnimeWriterFreak_ _: Thank you very much, and thank you for being my first reviewer! I'm glad my fanfic is up to your standards considering this was your story first. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well. It's a little boring but I just really wanted to express Naruto's relations with everyone._

 _To michelous_ _: Oh thank you! And thank you for reviewing as well, I hope you'll like this chapter as well!_


	3. Chapter 3 Only the Beginning

_Previously_

 _As Kiba glanced over at his companions, a grim look crossed his masculine features, plainly showing his obvious disapproval and worry for the blonde kunoichi he had come to know as both a friend and a comrade. Kiba watched as the same look he had on his face came across the ones of his other friends, they too agreeing with the Inuzuka._

 **Chapter Three**

 **Only the Beginning**

The entire ship ride had been slow and tedious for the blonde kunoichi. It, sadly, gave Naruto time to allow her depressing thoughts to weigh on her mind, as she had nothing to do to distract herself. And since she knew no one on the boat, the blonde didn't have any motivation to forget the problems circling her mind. Instead, she spent most of her time staring out in the vast blue ocean, her cheek resting against her clenched fist in boredom.

To say Naruto Uzumaki was glad to be on land when the ship finally made it to its destination, was an understatement of the century. The blonde even contemplated kissing the ground the second her toes touched the wooden dock.

Currently, as she stood dressed in these strange lands clothes that's useful functions were lost to her, she glanced over the large, golden mansion the driver had taken her to upon the instructions of her client Yuzuru Suoh. It was obvious how wealthy this man was; the mansion was acres long, with security guards roaming about and servants tending the gorgeous yards filled with exotic flowers. It was beautiful, but intimidating altogether, especially for someone like the blonde who grew up with barely anything to call her own.

"Are you Miss Uzumaki?" A man greeted as she stood by the wide frame doors to the mansion. He was obviously a servant, for he was dressed in the same uniform as the workers that were scattered about, but from his strong posture and his polite, obviously rehearsed speaking, Naruto knew that man had to be a butler, or at least someone that was a higher rank than the maids and servants.

"Yes," she nodded simply and yet with a professional air surrounding her.

"Follow me, Mr. Suoh has been anxiously awaiting your arrival," the butler continued as he led the young blonde farther into the mansion, the home seemingly becoming even more larger and more grand as they passed hallway after hallways of rooms and doors to unknown places. Though she appreciated the beauty, it intimidated her just as much as the extravagant garden.

Choosing to stay silent, Naruto subtly examined the hallways and the rooms they passed, starting to memorize the manor as much as she could for it could prove to be very useful in the future, especially considering those after the Suoh heir most likely would do anything to capture him; even going to a very guarded place like his own home.

"We're here Miss Uzumaki; I will be here after the meeting to bring you to the car, which will take you to the apartment Mr. Suoh has set up for you to stay in the duration of your visit." The butler stated as he stopped in front of a door, and after the blonde girl answered with a soft, genuine thank you, she entered the room.

Inside sat a man at a golden desk that was just as magnificent as his mansion. He was blonde, and was obviously withered and tired, which was evident from the stress wrinkles that lined his face; ones that shouldn't even be appearing for another decade or so. Despite this the man, Mr. Suoh Naruto guessed, had very kind eyes that held the certain sharpness needed for running a big business, with smile wrinkles around the corners of his lips. All in all Mr. Suoh seemed like a man who was the perfect balance of being a business man and being a good person.

"Ah, you're here early. I'm so glad you could make it," Mr. Suoh greeted formally, setting his pen down from where he was writing, before sticking his lightly aged palm out. "Ah, forgive me, I seem to have forgotten my manners. My name is Suoh Yuzuru, and you must be Uzumaki Naruto, I presume? You came here a bit earlier than I had anticipated."

"Yes, well, Konohagakure understands the seriousness of your situation, and would hate that a lack of punctuality could cause a death of a seemingly innocent." She answered critically after accepting his hand, her words and tone showing the man just how serious kunoichi/shinobi were. It was her job to be suspicious; it would be naïve to immediately assume that the Suoh heir was an innocent, especially concerning just how rich and privileged the boy was (who also came from a business-type family).

"… Yes, well I'm glad Konohagakure was kind enough to lend their services. Well then, lets gets down to business shall we? This here is my son, Suoh Tamaki." He said, sliding down a picture of a bright eyed, smiley teenager whose face seemed to ooze pure kindness. "He goes to school at Ouran Academy, and is the president of the Host Club there. Though Tamaki is quite popular due to his outgoing nature, he has a specific group of friends that he is rather close to."

"His friends, what are their names?" She asked, mentally storing away all the information.

"There is Ootori Kyoya, Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Fujioka Haruhi, and Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin; except for Fujioka Haruhi, all of which are part of prestigious, well-known families. They are all also members of the Host Club as well, so they too are very popular amongst their peers." Mr. Suoh answered with a slight warning in his tone, one that the blonde caught easily. It meant that because the Suoh heir and all of his friends were so well known, Naruto would have to be extra careful throughout the mission to not bring too much attention to herself, for it could jeopardize the whole operation.

"Hm, I understand," Naruto said in response to the man's unspoken warning. "And I was informed that I would be given an apartment to stay at for the remainder of this job, just how close is the place to the school, and how close is it to the mansion?"

"Unfortunately, it's pretty far from the manor, for we couldn't find a place close enough that wouldn't draw any attention; thankfully, it is only a couple miles away from the academy. Mostly the apartment is for appearance sakes, and is for you to use when you need to sleep or take breaks from time to time… Hm, I believe that is all, though if you have any questions or concerns you are welcome to drop by any time; however, I trust you know how to take care of the rest." Another subtle warning; one that stated he was relying on Naruto's experience to protect his one and only beloved heir.

"Of course; I will be making daily check-in's to inform you how well everything is going along."

"That would be most preferable. It was nice meeting you Miss Uzumaki, and I look forward to working with you," Yuzuru continued on professionally, before he flashed a smile that reminded Naruto once more that this man was also a father, not just her usual clientele. It seemed for a moment, while the two had discussed everything, that she had forgotten just who exactly she had speaking to; the business man with the rare, kind eyes.

Eyes that were very much like her Iruka, filled with kindness and understanding, but also contained a tired, weathered glaze to it. In fact, they were both brunettes as well, and though they were different shades, the similarities between the two older men caused a lump to form within the blonde kunoichi's throat, clogging her airway as both dread and sorrow filled her being. It seemed that despite the time she spent on the ship, she was still raw from being separated from her brother figure.

 _Day one: completed, and many more to come... Why couldn't I have just rejected this mission and instead took a leave of absence for a week or so? … Would it have really killed me to not pretend that everything is alright just for once?_ Was Naruto's thought as she left Yuzuru's office, and then eventually left the manor altogether, getting into the odd machine called a "car" that would take her to her temporary living space.

And while she was being taken to her temporary home, the blonde contemplated lazily of how things would've been like, at this current moment, if she had just finally let someone in, instead of dealing with her raging emotions all by herself. A part of her screamed that yes, the others knowing would have been so horrible; they had their own problems to worry about, they didn't need her worrisome mental state as a part of their list. And yet, another part whispered no, that it wouldn't have been so bad. Because she had caring, loving friends and family figures that could get her the help that she so desperately needs at the moment; that despite her concerns they didn't mind taking time for her at all, and didn't think of her as a burden.

And now she was stuck on a long mission that had no designated ending in sight, anxiously awaiting to already to go back to her homeland so that she may throw her tanned arms tightly around her dear brother figure while telling him (or more like weeping to him most likely) all about her deepest darkest fears, everything that's been tearing her up inside for past couple months, just coming clean in general.

Once Naruto finally made it to her apartment complex, she walked up the stairs robotically, too deep in thought to be fully aware of her surroundings (later the kunoichi would look back at the moment, and her natural sense of paranoia would case her to chastise herself for not being vigilant like the life of a ninja had taught her to be).

Then, the second Naruto walked into the apartment, she let out a long hefty sigh before going straight over to the bed without another word. She had only been here a day and yet the blonde was already exhausted; she didn't even get a chance to check out her new living space, only having enough time to set the alarm clock next to her pillows before crashing out on the mat below her.

OOO

The blonde kunoichi rubbed the slumber from her eyes as she sat up from her Japanese-style bed, which consisted of a thick mat on the floor with the usual blankets and pillows along with it. She was still exhausted, and probably needed a quite few more hours before actually feeling fully rested. But instead of allowing herself to close her eyes for another couple minutes, Naruto rose up and dressed herself with thin layers that made it so that it was easier for her to be able to pull the uniform over her clothes when school started.

Her plan was already set. She was to wake extra early in the mornings so that she could watch over the Suoh heir before he gets up and while he gets ready, and then follow his car to school to make sure he got there safely and without any altercations. And once Naruto confirmed that he made it just fine, she would find a secluded spot to quickly pull over the bright yellow monstrosity known as the girls uniform and subtly watch over him at school. Thankfully, Yuzuru was also Chairman of the School Board of Ouran Academy there, and gave her the exact same schedule that Tamaki Suoh had.

It was a small flaw to the plan, with Naruto having the exact same schedule as Tamaki, for the people after him would have to be blind, deaf, and completely dense to not notice how suspicious it all was. After all, how could that be much of a coincidence that a new student pops up, out of the blue, with the same exact schedule as their target, class by class, and isn't from a known, prestigious family? But it was a flaw that Naruto had to accept; it was too risky to only put her in only some of his classes, while having to watch him from the outside in other classes.

She may be strong, quick, and intelligent, but she was no ANBU.

 _I didn't realize that watching over a civilian teenage boy would be this much work, if I had known, I doubt I would've even flinched before rejecting the old hag's mission request,_ Naruto groaned internally as she rubbed the back of her neck, wrapping her sun-colored tresses into a bun before slipping on her shoes. And after a quick glance in the mirror with a fake smile curling at her lips, the blonde stuffed the blinding dress into her back pack before sprinting off to the Suoh mansion as shinobi speed, thankfully too fast for the regular civilian eye to catch a glimpse of her.

For, as Shikamaru would say, that would be too troublesome.

After a couple minutes of leaping from rooftop to rooftop at hurricane speed, the kunoichi made it to the extravagant mansion just as the maids were starting to get to work, making herself appear one with the large, blossoming trees that happened to be right next to Tamaki's room. She watched as the blonde boy rose from his king-size bed, and Naruto only gave him a little privacy when it came to him changing his bottoms, knowing that if the gender roles were reversed it would be considered perverted and horrendous to watch someone while they dressed.

And while the blonde watched as he got ready for school, she couldn't help but frown. _Does this boy have a permanent smile to his face; I haven't seen him once drop that smile for one second. Heck he even woke up with a smile! It's like someone's holding a kunai to his throat threatening him to keep grinning! … Is that how I looked like in the academy, always smiling no matter what was going on? …_ Naruto quickly shook away the dark thoughts that were coming on, knowing that all they would lead to is depressing thoughts that she didn't have the time nor the need to think about at the moment.

Eventually, after the rich heir had a large, fancy breakfast consisting of many things that Naruto had never seen before, Tamaki finally left into the large, just as grand car called a "limo" that would take Tamaki to the academy. Leaping up from her spot in the trees, the blonde followed after the long, dark car at a painfully slow speed, for apparently these machines weren't up to shinobi standards when in terms of speed.

Naruto nearly breathed out a sigh of relief when the car stopped at a school that might as well been another mansion for it was just as extravagant as Suoh mansion (if not, more). Though unlike the mansion, it was decorated with gold and pink, so bright and filled with etherealness that it was nearly suffocating Naruto right where she stood; a girl who had grown up in a pit poor, with a shaky apartment in the slums of Konoha. For despite all the work jiji had done to try to put Naruto somewhere better, the council also had authority, and it was there that they had set her. Most likely, they had been thinking that she was even lucky enough for them to give her her own place instead of allowing her to sleep on the streets like they probably planned on doing.

Thoughts of her beloved jiji filled her mind; images of his smiles, his kind actions, the way he stared at her with adoring, loving eyes like she was family and not just some orphan girl caused her to quickly focus back onto the mission, once again letting go the thoughts that were haunting her mind. Once Naruto caught sight of a huge, though rather useless, maze on the edge of the school grounds Naruto soon found her distraction as she flashed over to the middle of the maze, and slipped the uniform over her body.

 _I've never seen something so bright, possibly because wearing this as a shinobi would basically be a death sentence; at least my orange is subdued._ Naruto cringed, pushing back the stray hairs that fell out of her bun behind her ear, hoping she looked somewhat aristocratic, for she knew if she didn't she would end up sticking out like a sore thumb even more so.

"Haruhi! There you are, oh daddy's missed you so much!" Naruto heard a voice cheerfully exclaim, so loud and enthusiastic that she winced as the words penetrated her ear drums.

"We saw each other just yesterday," a voice grumbled in return, sounding more exasperated and defeated than anything, the dull tone reflecting exactly what Naruto was feeling at the moment.

Silently slipping out of the maze, Naruto cast a small seal on herself so that she would be slightly blurry and not completely noticeable. Peeking out from behind a bush hedge, the kunoichi caught sight of her target, who was currently embracing tightly a small brunette girl, who Naruto assumed to be Haruhi. The poor female was completely limp and defeated in his arms, though the edge of her eyebrow was currently twitching in both annoyance and frustration.

 _One of Tamaki's close friends, and I'm guessing the others around him are also the other close friends,_ Naruto summarized as she look around the group of males huddled around the couple, raising an eyebrow at Tamaki's bright nature that was currently choking the poor girl.

 _I should've guessed he was a naturally excited, hyper kid from the way he was acting this morning,_ Naruto thought to herself as she shook her head, remembering the times when she had acted the exact way Tamaki was acting right now. She suddenly felt guilty and very bad for her peers at the academy.

"But it's been a full sixteen hours since I last saw you!" Tamaki whimpered pitifully at Haruhi, still not letting up on his grip around her stomach. Fortunately, the poor being was saved by a pair of twins who pulled the brunette from his arms, causing them to become a victim of his raging violet orbs; that moment being the first time Naruto had seen his smile drop in the entire morning. _Kaoru and Hikaru,_ the kunoichi instantaneously realized, while the twins doted and cooed at the lithe, brunette, who was still appearing agitated with their actions.-

"Tamaki-kun, Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun! Leave Haruhi alone," a small blonde ordered with a childish voice, shaking his finger at the trio as an extremely tall, gigantic male stood by the blonde's side silently. He, unlike the others, was tall for his age, and seemed to tower over all his friends, in spite of this, his black eyes held a certain softness not commonly seen amongst many. It was one that sorrowfully made Naruto think about jiji, for it was the exact same look that would appear whenever he saw her.

Quickly, the blonde gulped down the bile that rose in her throat, and continued on observing. Without so much as blinking, the gentle giant pulled the brunette out of the twins hold and settled her back on the ground with ease, appearing as if he's done it a million times before.

 _I'll have to watch out for those two,_ the kunoichi concluded as her eyes focused in one the smaller blonde male and the black haired male standing dutifully by his side. _They may not seem like much, or at least the smaller blonde may not seem like much, but they are more than they seem. The way they are both slender but slightly muscular, the way the muscles had formed on their body in general, their posture, and even that hardened glaze in their eye that many would over look; they are definitely trained fighters. If they were merely athletic or liked to keep themselves in shape they wouldn't be that slender, their posture wouldn't be that perfect, and their eyes wouldn't be that of one of a trained and ready warrior. Though they are no ninja, I have to keep an eye out for them; part of being trained to fight is to always keep an eye out for things out of the ordinary, especially recognizing other fighters. If I don't watch myself carefully, my position could be easily compromised to a couple mere civilians, and I have yet to know of where they stand and what they would do with that information._

Naruto bit her lip hard as she watched the group's interactions, the mission becoming even tougher than it had been when she had heard of it in the Hokage's office; it seemed as seconds passed more elements and problems were being put on top of everything else. These were going to be the longest days of her life; there was no doubt about it.

Eventually Naruto did let out a long groan as the bell rang, signaling that it was time to start to heading to class. _What did I get myself into again?_

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Thank you to all for following/favoriting/reviewing! I know many of you were probably hoping that Naruto would meet with the Host gang this chapter but that won't be till next chapter. Please excuse any grammar problems; I wanted to get this chapter out since I know it's been a while and while revise it later._

 _Also if you want to keep up with the progress of this story (or any of my other stories) I will be posting progress on my profile so you know whether to anticipate a new chapter soon or not._

 _To lauragrimmlove_ _: Why thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _To HagikasaHoshiko_ _: I'm sorry it's been a little while, I just want to make everything._


	4. Chapter 4 Culture Shock

_Previously_

 _Naruto bit her lip hard as she watched the group's interactions, the mission becoming even tougher than it had been when she had heard of it in the Hokage's office; it seemed as seconds passed more elements and problems were being put on top of everything else. These were going to be the longest days of her life; there was no doubt about it._

 _Eventually Naruto did let out a long groan as the bell rang, signaling that it was time to start to heading to class._ _ **What did I get myself into again?**_

 **Chapter Four**

 **Culture Shock**

Naruto unashamedly sprinted to the other side of the academy, ignoring the bewildered and disgusted looks being sent her way, despite knowing that her actions currently were causing her to stick out like a sore thumb; she was, after all, behaving in a way that most upper class sneered at. But really, at the moment, all that mattered was getting to her class on time, and preferably before many students have arrived. Something as simple as being late would easily attract unwanted attention, considering punctuality was something the majority of people (not just the privileged) held in high esteem. Added onto the fact that she's a new student… well that just had disaster painted all over it.

Besides, Naruto's plan was to officially become 'faceless' and watch her client's son from a distance, in spite of the fact that Mr. Suoh had informed Naruto that Tamaki is quite the social butterfly, who is quick to make friends with anyone.

While it may be easier for her to be friends with him, because then she could be close by without garnering any curious/suspicious looks, the kunoichi just didn't have it in her to play friends at the moment. From the sounds of it, Tamaki was someone who deserved a true friend, and at the moment, Naruto didn't believe she would be a very good friend for him.

She's depressed, already extremely homesick, and above all, tired. Not exactly friendship material.

After nearly running into about twenty different students, Naruto made it to classroom extremely early and before the warning bell had even rung. Smoothing out of her bright yellow, eye sore dress and lifting her chin just high enough to appear confident like any other upper class citizen, the kunoichi strolled in and immediately offered the teacher a brilliant smile.

And after glancing out from the corner of her ocean blue eyes, Naruto was glad to find that she was the first to arrive.

"Hello! My name is Naruto, I'm the new student," she greeted cheerfully, plastering on the mask she wore back when she was still in the academy and had been surrounded by hateful stares.

The teacher smiled back in kind. "Yes, Chairman Suoh did inform me that we would be getting a new student today. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Naruto, I am sensei Yamamoto, and I shall be your sensei for this class; let's seat you there in that desk in the back. I'm afraid it's the only seat we have open at the moment."

Glancing back the seat he was pointing too, Naruto was very pleased to see how secluded it was, being in the very far back corner next to the window; a perfect spot for her to observe without being too noticeable. "That's perfect, thank you Yamamoto-sensei… Oh, and please take care of me!" Naruto rushed out with a bow, having remembered that it was a common phrase used in Japan. She found it a bit odd, but she was sure that some of her village's traditions would be seen as a bit odd to them as well.

Thankfully, her sensei merely smiled at her informal outburst, most likely taking it as first day jitters. Naruto headed back to her new seat, setting down her 'school bag' against her feet, which was filled with her shurikens, her summoning scrolls, the kunoichi clothes she had been wearing earlier, and a pair of kunai's just in case. And though she did bring along a small notebook and a pencil, it was merely for appearances sakes.

 _Perfect visual of outside,_ Naruto commented to herself as she stared out the window, which in turn gave her a perfect sight of the expansive court yard. _Perfect visual of the entire room, including the teacher, all the students, and the door… Maybe some luck is finally on my side, at least for with this classroom, but hey, anything is better than nothing. And with this mission getting seemingly tougher and tougher, I really need all the help I can get… So I can go back home and see my brother as soon as possible._

Though despite the positive attitude the blonde girl was trying to keep about this whole mission, she still felt so utterly miserable and desperate to get back.

As students started to trickle in, Naruto became more on alert, calculating every single body that stepped a foot inside the classroom, storing their faces and their interactions in case she needed them later on. Thankfully, like Naruto had predicted, many of the students didn't appear to notice the blonde's presence at all due to her secluded seat, which fit almost seamlessly into her plans of becoming basically faceless. However, her pleasure of being invisible was quickly disturbed as the very person she was meant to be protecting extravagantly entered the room, and immediately noticed her.

"Are you a new student?!" He exclaimed happily, rushing across the classroom in record speed (that is, for a civilian) and in seconds, was in front of Naruto's desk.

The kunoichi cursed under her breath.

"I've just never seen you before, and usually that desk is empty, so that must mean you're a new student!" Tamaki answered boisterously, before she even had a chance to open her mouth. "Hi! I'm Suoh Tamaki, it's nice to meet you, my princess," his voice changed almost instantly as he purred huskily, his hand reaching forward. It was possible that he was reaching for her hand, however Naruto never found out what he planned to do because the second he reached his hand forward the kunoichi flinched back protectively, instantly touching her hip.

It was where she had hidden a kunai in case of an emergency.

Naruto cursed at herself, again, realizing how odd it must've looked, especially from the frown that Tamaki was sporting on his face, and the curious eyes of the other students who were watching them with a mixture of confusion and fascination. Naruto greatly resisted the urge to sigh heavily; it hasn't even been a hour and her plans were already starting to backfire.

 _If this keeps up I guess I'll have to switch over to plan B, though hopefully I can stay on track with my previous plan; hopefully this will all blow over in a second I can continue on plan A,_ she thought to herself, before she jumped back to the present, deciding to watch how things played out before deciding whether or not she should switch plans.

"Yes, I am new," Naruto quickly recovered, making sure to subtly move her chair a bit farther away from her desk that Tamaki was now leaning on, uncomfortable and unused to the _almost_ intimate closeness of a stranger.

"My name is Naruto! It's a pleasure to meet another fellow classmate. Please take care of me!" She introduced happily, plastering on a foxy grin and secretly hoping that it would make him forget about her odd behavior just moments ago.

It worked perfectly.

"Ah, yes, of course I would take care of a beautiful flower such as yourself; for one such as yourself much be treasured, and cared for," he said in a strangely husky voice, the dramatic change of tone in his voice causing Naruto to frown in confusion (1). This was second time it had occurred, and the foxy blonde was now wondering if maybe the Suoh heir was a bit under the weather; after all she knew people with colds tended to have a deeper, more scratchy voices, and that their tone usually jumped pitch every so often (though she never had experienced one herself since Kurama always protected her from things like small illnesses and minor injuries).

And though his words also confused her, for what he said was really strange and wouldn't had ever been said back in her homeland, Naruto just decided to write it off as being the norm in this land.

"Are you okay Suoh? You sound like you have a frog in your throat…" she trailed off with a deepening frown. However her confusion on increased tenfold when Tamaki stared at the other blonde in bewilderment, before a horrified gleam entered his eyes, as if she had just slaughtered his pet right in front of him.

Without another word, and with slumped over shoulders and a depressed frown curling at his usually smiling lips, Tamaki took (more like dropped into) his seat at his desk, which was surprisingly and luckily, the desk right next to Naruto's. He basically collapsed onto the furniture, with a heavy, dark aura casting around him, causing the kunoichi to frown in both confusion and worry. Only seconds before he was cheerfully introducing himself and now, he seemed almost… distraught; it was really odd, and Naruto felt herself getting more confused by the second.

Naruto glanced around the room, hoping the other students that were currently watching the two blondes would give her some sort of clue of what is going on. But they merely stared at both her and Tamaki with a mixture of wonder and bemusement, which did nothing to sate Naruto's bubbling puzzlement. However she did note that the boys seemed to find amusement in Tamaki's misery, some even exchanging pleased smirks with one another.

"Uh, Suoh, are you… okay?" She asked hesitantly, unsurely, reaching over to lightly place a hand on his drooped shoulder. Though the second her tanned finger tips just barely grazed his uniform, she leaped back as he suddenly jerked his head towards her, his face practically in hers. Her hand jumped to the area above her hip as her kunoichi instincts kicked in.

"Do I really sound sick!?" He exclaimed, not even noticing her violent reaction as his violet eyes watered, making him greatly resemble a kicked puppy. Naruto froze in shock for a split moment, not expecting him to react so passionately like that, just because she had merely questioned if he was feeling ill or not. But before she could get a word out, in hopes to maybe console the bright hearted student, Tamaki continued weeping, "I cannot sound sick! No woman would ever want to have a prince with a… _groggily_ voice! No! A princess must have a prince with a godly voice, one that makes them swoon and their hearts beat with pleasure! I need tea to soothe my throat, with two spoons of honey, _stat_!"

The foxy blonde, still watching Tamaki with wide eyes, furrowed her brows in disbelief and discretely moved her chair a bit farther away from him, feeling immensely uncomfortable with both his close proximity and his crocodile tears spilling out; she was unsure how to soothe him, or should even try to calm him at all. Naruto's experience with comforting someone was little to none; after all, she's always been surrounded by shinobi's, and shinobi's are to _never_ show emotion, especially on a mission.

Naruto glanced back up at the students again, even more shocked and puzzled when she saw the girls in the classroom appear as if they too were on the verge of tears, moving towards the blonde male and offering him comfort, telling Tamaki that his voice was perfect, one that 'belonged to an angel' and was not at all groggily. The male student's on the other hand were chuckling joyfully, though some seemed to be rolling their eyes at the Tamaki and the girl's antics.

Naruto sat stock still in her chair, still extremely unsure by all of this and desperately trying to make sense of it, not even noticing that nearly every girl in the room were glaring daggers at her for upsetting 'their' Tamaki. Remembering ninja her training, the kunoichi quickly wiped away her shock and instead plastered on a perfected mask, reminding herself that she was no longer in the shinobi nations any more.

Of course things would be different; different attitudes, cultures, behaviors, etc.

 _But is this really normal behavior in this land?_ She questioned to herself skeptically, her azure eyes jumping from the coddling girls, the laughing boys, and the still weeping Tamaki, who appeared slightly better after many reassurances from the female students. _Maybe I should ask Mr. Suoh more questions about how this strange land works…_ Naruto thought faintly to herself, hoping that the older man may be ableto shed some light on this… extremely weird and downright puzzling behavior. _If he could explain more in depth about culture, traditions, behaviors, and so forth, I'll be able to adapt more quickly and fit in better. I'll stick out more to the rogue-nin that are after Tamaki if I act like a kunoichi._

"Settle down class," the teacher commanded over all the noise, and that was all it took for the student's to sit down and instantly become quiet.

"Now that we are all settled down, and that everyone's seen that we have a new student, let's get started with today's first lesson…" The teacher continued on with his lecture, while Naruto stared on with an uninterested gaze, her whiskered cheek resting against her clenched fist. As she kept up the appearance of a typical bored student, Naruto kept on eye out discretely, her azure eyes darting from the courtyard, to around the classroom, to the small window on the door, always on guard in case something were to suddenly happen.

However as minutes passed by like hours, and not a single thing happened, Naruto had a feeling that every day until she finished this mission, would be very, _very_ long days.

OOO

The first day had finally come to an end completely as student's made their way out of their clubrooms to their limos and their shiny, luxury cars (ones that Mr. Suoh had to explain to Naruto, who knew about jack squat about this land's machinery).

Naruto was unbelievably exhausted, and not in an training-all-day sort of way; she was mostly tired since she had to sit there all day, watching, waiting, and basically doing nothing. The most interesting part was during lunch, in which she camouflaged herself into the beautiful, blossoming Sakura trees so that she could watch Tamaki and his group of friends without seeming creepy or being noticeable.

A couple times she had softly touched the petals of the Sakura trees in a nostalgic sort of way, remembering her only loyal team mate back in Konoha. Sure she and Sakura have never really gotten along, and their relationship hasn't gotten any better in the passing years (though it thankfully hasn't gotten any worse), but Sakura was still her team mate and a part of Naruto understood why Sakura disliked her so much.

And while the kunoichi had carefully watched Tamaki, she had been shocked when he started talking about her to his friends, and even tried to look around for the other blonde, set on having lunch with her. Eventually he finally gave up and sat down for lunch with his friends, pouting the entire time about not being able to find Naruto. It really had been a surprise for the blonde kunoichi, and a part of her wanted to leave her hiding spot and join the exuberant teenager with his exuberant friends. However despite the urge, the lonely part of her that craved friends and family after spending so many years friendless and with only Jiji and Iruka by her side, Naruto stayed put dutifully.

 _I guess why it surprised me so much was because I'm used to everyone ignoring me or hating me, no one would make friends with me because their parents told them to stay as far away from me as possible, being a 'demon' and everything. I'm sure if I hadn't had the fox in me, or if they had figured out by then that I'm merely on the container for the fox, not actually him, I would've more friends earlier on… I would've had people like Tamaki wanting to be my friend..._ Naruto had thought to herself at the time with a sad smile, thinking about her struggle with making friends and how close she was now with Rookie 12.

At the time, a certain raven haired boy jumped into her mind, remembering the very first person to ever befriend her. Naruto was quick to rip him out, and push him out to the dark corners of her brain; she refused to waste her time thinking about him, not after what he did.

After following Tamaki's limo to the mansion, which would later become a daily routine for her, Naruto had a long, and tedious night of watching the Suoh in his room, as he did a bit of homework after sitting down for dinner, and then literally watching him as he slept _all night long_.

Which turned out to be more exhausting and depleting than actually going to school with him.

And by the time morning arrived (despite being known for her stamina and her seemingly never ending energy), Naruto was forced to pop a couple energy pills, desperately needing the energy just to make it through today. All the while, berating herself for taking this mission when she should instead be at home instead.

OOO

"Great job everyone, you all did so well," Iruka compliment his class of future genin, a genuinely pleased smile resting on his lips as the rest of his class beamed back happily, obviously proud of their good work. "Since you all did so well today, I'm releasing you all a bit early from class. Have a good rest of you day."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei," many of the children squealed excitedly as they all raced over each other in a haste to get home. It was very seldom that the brunette released his class early, knowing that with their career option of being a future shinobi, they needed to cram in all the information they can get, and releasing them early meant they lost a good, few precious minutes of extra things they would need to know in the future.

However today they did so well that Iruka felt as if he had to give them something in return.

Ripping the shurikens out of the practice dummies and placing them in box, Iruka started to clean up the area a bit before leaving himself, wanting nothing more than to get home after another long day of teaching. _Maybe today if I have tim, I can finally break into the new bottle of sake I got last week, and sit down with that book I borrowed from Genma,_ Iruka hummed to himself joyfully, for it had been a while since he's felt so cheerful, and since he's gotten a chance to relax; after all, there's a reason why many chunin's act as if being stationed as a teacher in the academy is the worst possible thing to happen to them.

Dealing with children all day long, nearly every day, and with the heavy pressure of teaching them in a career so gruesome as it is, it's easy to see why it would be too much pressure for most ninja to handle. After all, teaching them correctly could be the difference between life or death in the future.

Sadly, Iruka's pleasant attitude immediately soured as he heard an all too familiar voice speak behind him, immediately grating on his nerves.

"Yo,"Kakashi greeted, leisurely entering the classroom as if he owned the place, with a smutty book opened at his fingertips. "I see you let your class out early today."

"What do you want Hatake," Iruka asked with a vicious snarl, not even turning around to greet the silver haired man properly; the very man who he has come to loathe.

Like with Sakura, Iruka didn't like Kakashi all that much for how he treated his sister figure, added to the fact that he's lazy, annoying late all the time, and had obviously favored Sasuke… well, to say Iruka disliked Kakashi was putting it lightly. (2)

"How cruel. Here I am simply greeting you, and you treat me so coldly," he pouted dramatically in return, not at all affected by Iruka's angered stare that contained a dangerous glint to it, one that threatened Kakashi to hurry up with whatever he was here for.

"Look I know you want something, so either spit it out, Hatake, or get out," Iruka continued icily, locking away the box of shurikens and grabbing the stack of homework he planned on grading later in the comfort of his own home.

"I know how close you and Naru-chan are, so I was hoping you could tell me where the little blonde is hiding," Kakashi answered calmly.

"She went on a mission, so I guess you're out of luck." Iruka shrugged uncaringly, purposely hitting the jonin's shoulder as he left his classroom, groaning aloud when he heard Kakashi's footsteps follow right at his heels.

Iruka had been hoping his blunt, cold persona would eventually cause Kakashi to leave him alone, but damn was the Hatake being persistent.

"When will she be back?"

"It depends, she could be back in a couple weeks, or she could be gone for months. Really, it's based on how quickly she'll be able to discover the enemy and eliminate the threat. Now, if that's all I really must be going," Iruka snapped, hurrying faster to his apartment.

Thankfully, this time Kakashi didn't follow, and the brunette was finally able to get home without any more distractions and nuisances.

He really had no clue as to why the silver haired man bugged him when he should've just asked the Hokage. Either way Kakashi got on his nerves; that was for sure.

Though if Iruka had just turned around, he would've seen a happy Kakashi smiling at his back, with a determined glaze in his usually indifferent eye, and all would've made sense to him.

 **To be continued…**

 _(1): Yes Tamaki was flirting with her, like Tamaki typically does with every girl, but remember, Naruto spent a lot of her life surrounded by people who were cruel to her, and the only people she's had on her side are like family to her, so she's never been flirted it. Plus Naruto is also a bit oblivious all the time so of course she's not going to catch onto Tamaki flirting._

 _(2): There will be NO BASHING in this story whatsoever. Remember, Iruka see's Naruto like a sister, and is very protective of her. Since he's never really been close with either Sakura or Kakashi (only having to teach Sakura and only meeting Kakashi a couple times) he doesn't know them personally. All he see's is how they treat sometimes treat Naruto and that's enough to induce a heated hatred towards them._

 _To Anime hotty lover.18:_ _Thank you! You know I feel like it's been forever since we've talked haha._

 _To Awesomeness3013:_ _Thank you, please enjoy this chapter._

 _To Raikaguken:_ _Haha, same! I'm not sure why, out of all the colors there is, that a school would make the uniforms yellow. You would think they would do more neutral colors like black, blue, or something!_

 _To Guest:_ _Ah, thank you! I kind of struggle with grammar a lot so I'm glad it's been going along fine so far. And I personally am not too worried about reviews, as long as there are people following it, reading it, then that is what matters the most to me._

 _To HagikasaHoshiko:_ _Sorry that they are not meeting in this chapter, but they will the next! Also thank you, and enjoy the chapter._

 _To Asuka1920:_ _Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _To Kanzaki Mizuki:_ _Enjoy the chapter and feel free to message me if you have questions, comments, etc._

 _ **Also if anyone wants to keep up with the progress of chapters of this story and my others, I will have the progress written on my profile page. It basically informs you whether or not I am working on the next chapter and if you'll see another update soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Curiosity Killed the Cat

_Previously_

 _He really had no clue as to why the silver haired man bugged him when he should've just asked the Hokage. Either way Kakashi got on his nerves; that was for sure._

 _Though if Iruka had just turned around, he would've seen a happy Kakashi smiling at his back, with a determined glaze in his usually indifferent eye, and all would've made sense to him._

 **Chapter Five**

 **Curiosity Killed the Cat**

The foxy blonde was currently making her way over to the Academy's extravagant rose maze, rubbing her sore neck with a sigh. Days had passed since she first started this mission, and throughout this entire time, Naruto has yet to get a single hour a sleep, popping at least four energy pills a morning in a vain effort to keep herself awake. Usually something like this wouldn't bother Naruto, after all she went through extensive training at young age in which she had to go days without getting a wink of sleep. However before Naruto had been given the mission, she hadn't been getting much sleep as it was. Now her entire body felt like lead, and it was difficult for her to not close her eyes for just a few seconds during the boring, dull classes she was being forced to attend to make it appear like she was just any other student.

Though to be fair, Naruto hasn't had to deal with attending classes since she was 12.

Plus it didn't help that since meeting the Suoh heir, Tamaki has been relentless at becoming her friend. Every time they shared class together he talked to her non-stop, seeming oblivious to his annoyed sensei who looked to be just ready to burst any day now. _And then there's the fact that every time lunch break comes around he's always looking everywhere for me, which is a bit of struggle trying to keep myself hidden while also following him to keep a close eye on him,_ Naruto thought to herself with a frown. Though the frown curved to a smile when she thought about Tamaki's childish sulking that he always did after another unsuccessful attempt at finding her during lunch.

Though despite the fact that Naruto is a kunoichi and far more advanced than any these civilians, Naruto still remained on guard, finding that the Suoh heir and his friends were actually very adept with finding someone. She found out the first day that Tamaki's determination knew no bounds, and so she was always quick to stealthily and quietly hide away the second the lunch bell sounded.

 _He can be quite sly, I'll give him that. That or it's just because I haven't been on my A game for a while... I have been really tired, and I know I'll need to rest at some point; those energy boosters can only help so much,_ Naruto hummed thoughtfully to herself, rubbing one of her dark rimmed eyes with a hum.

 _I can just imagine what Iruka would say if he saw my state of well being,_ her lips quirked at that thought. _Probably lecture me about how I should take better care of myself and then proceed to pull out six different books about the dangerous affects of not taking care of yourself. Then he'd probably watch me like a hawk for the next three years… I miss him… so much._

All thought's of her brother figure wiped from her mind as a familiar voice yelled out, "There you are!" Causing her to freeze in place. She recognized that voice easily, which caused her to groan to herself under her breath, annoyed with herself for not staying vigilant.

 _That's it; I'm definitely going to ask Mr. Suoh if he could have extra guards watching Tamaki tonight. I really need a full night of sleep if I want to finish this mission quickly and successfully._ She decided, before turning the owner of the voice, who happened to be the Suoh heir.

Uncaring of personal space, the tall blonde leaped towards the foxy blonde, embracing her tightly while he squealed happily. So caught up in his happiness at his success at finding the blonde kunoichi, he didn't notice how Naruto froze stiffly in his arms, unused to being touched so intimately by a stranger. "I've been looking for you every day! Where have you been hiding you little fox?!" Tamaki exclaimed, never releasing his hold from the fidgeting, uncomfortable girl.

"Oh yes, hello Tamaki! Its good to see you again," Naruto smiled with false cheerfulness, plastering on her happy-go-lucky mask so he wouldn't notice just how stiff and uncomfortable her body was. And as expected, it worked.

"Guys! This is the new girl I've been telling you about, Naru-chan!" Tamaki stated, with a giant, beaming grin, shoving the kunoichi in front of him and towards his group of friends proudly, like he was showing off a new puppy or something.

"Wow boss, so she does exist. And here we were thinking you've finally gone insane," one of the twins, Hikaru, stated, which immediately caused the boisterous boy to growl, shaking his fist at the twins furiously.

"You devil twin! I'm perfectly sane, unlike you evil creatures!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically, shoving a finger at both Hikaru and Kaoru, both of which were sporting wicked Cheshire grins.

"Hello, my name is Haruhi." The brunette greeted easily over the screeching blonde. She bowed politely, offering the foxy blonde a kind smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Haruhi, I'm Naruto," Naruto answered, awkwardly bowing back. Once she straightened she couldn't help but genuinely smile back; there was just something about this girl that just brought a smile to her face. Haruhi was unique, that much Naruto could tell.

"You're so cute Naru-chan! I'm Honey by the way!" Honey squealed, clutching his stuffed bunny as he bounced towards Naruto. "And this is Mori." He pointed to the tall dark haired teen behind him, who merely offered a tiny nod in reply. Naruto plastered on a faux grin, giving them both bows.

She recognized them from seeing them around school and in the packet of info Mr. Suoh gave her on all of Tamaki's close friends. She knew better than let her guard down around them; they may not be seasoned shinobis, or even mere genins, but they were fighters, trained from a young age to be intelligent warriors, and would be able to easily recognize another warrior when they see one. Naruto would have to have to watch what she says, and how she acts around them, if anyone out of Tamaki's group of friends were to uncover her, it would be either Mori or Honey.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoro," the twins jumped in, arms flung around each other's shoulders, leaning in close to towards Naruto's face, sporting sultry grins. Naruto froze, clenching her hand in order to keep it from flying to the shuriken hidden under her dress; she knew they weren't enemies, but still, having grown up in the shinobi world, she wasn't used to close contact, or contact at all for that matter, so it still made her anxious and instill the instinct to defend herself.

Thankfully Tamaki was quick to save her, ripping the twins away from Naruto, scolding them profusely. "Please to make your acquaintance, my name is Ootori Kyoya," Kyoya greeted stoically yet not unkindly, though instead of offering a bow like it was custom for the Japanese culture, he offered his hand. Naruto stared at the hand uncertainly but didn't hesitate to accept it; this male was very attentive, having already picked up on her awkwardness with bowing.

Though instead of shaking it like she thought he would, the raven haired man instead placed a brush of a kiss across her knuckles. Naruto flinched at the contact and without thinking she ripped her hand out of his; she tried to quickly cover up her lapse in control by offering Kyoya a sheepish smile, but the damage had already been done. The entire host club was staring at her with awed and confused looks, not sure what to make of what just occurred.

"I apologize Kyoya, you startled me. I just… don't like being touched is all," Naruto offered sheepishly, a light blush covering her cheeks as she offered a small grin. The host club seemed to accept the answer for the most part, however she could sense the skepticism from Honey, Mori, and Kyoya.

"No I apologize Miss Naruto, I didn't mean to offend you," the ravenette offered back. And while most would think he was just being kind, Naruto knew that Kyoya was just being polite, nothing more, nothing less, and not just because he's a polite person, but because it was ingrained in him to be polite to everyone in case you could use them later on. She had read his file from Suoh, read everything about his background; she knew it was just the business man that his father had burned into his mind that made him say that. She wasn't as foolish as to believe him to be sincere.

"Apology accepted." She beamed.

"You must be hungry Naruto, how about we go eat," Haruhi stated, gently coaxing the blonde towards a nearby sakura tree, her hand hovering over Naruto's arm, guiding her without touching her. Naruto greatly appreciated her thoughtfulness, her like for the girl increasing rapidly.

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Wait, speaking of lunch," Tamaki jumped in, giving up on trying to torture Kaoru and Hikaru, "where have you been every day for lunch? I've been looking for you everywhere and I could never find you!"

"Oh, I've just been spending time out in the maze," Naruto lied easily. "It's quite peaceful, and the rose bushes that make up the walls of the maze filters out a lot of sound, so it's really quiet, and soothing." The rest of it wasn't a lie; while she spent her lunch following Tamaki around, she really did enjoy the maze. It really did filter out sound, and it was quite a relaxing place to be. The kunoichi could imagine that if Shikamaru was with her now, he'd been spending all his time with the academy's maze, lazing about and staring at the clouds.

"What?! You've been there the whole time," the Suoh heir exclaimed, before dropping his head into his hand in despair. "Why didn't I think about there," he mumbled to himself.

"Its sounds quite beautiful," Haruhi smiled sincerely. "That might be a great place to study instead of the Host Club room… Hmm… If you don't mind, could I possibly join you there one of these days?"

"I don't mind at all," Naruto replied.

"So, tell us a little about yourself Miss Naruto, we're all very intrigued about the girl Tamaki has been yapping about for days now," Kyoya asked, ignoring his friend's pouting face.

"There's nothing much to know, I'm sixteen, I like dogs, and my favorite color is white," Naruto replied smoothly, all of which were lies. Even though they all seemed like great kids, she wasn't much of an open person, and coming from a naturally paranoid career, she didn't like to share much about herself, in fear someone with lethal intent would use it against her in some way, shape, or form.

"What about your family," Honey asked innocently.

"They're… not around much. Anyways what's this Host Club?" She asked, though she wasn't completely faking her interest; the "Host Club" had been mentioned many times, but she still wasn't really sure what the club was about. Mr. Suoh had briefly explained a little to her, but for some odd reason he seemed a little hesitant to do so, so in truth Naruto knew little to none about the club.

"Ah so interested in our club I see!" Tamaki smirked, rubbing his chin. The male blonde suddenly leaned in very close to the kunoichi's face, and it took all of Naruto's will power not to cringe at the abrupt closeness. "You see, my delicate duchess, we are all part of the Host Club. Our club caters to the luxurious ladies of Ouran High with entertainment, and gives them a chance to talk one-on-one with the most handsome and eligible bachelors of Ouran. You see in our society…"

Naruto slowly stopped listening to the Suoh heir's long speech about elegance and class, and started to ponder his club. _It sounds like a fangirl club run by the very people they fangirl about… how odd, I've never understood fangirls, nor the obsession with another person… I guess the closet thing I've gotten to being obsessed by someone was about defeating_ _ **him.**_

"- so, what do you think?" Tamaki finished, with a beaming expression.

Naruto blinked. "Wha… What do I think about what? Sorry I sort of zoned you out after a while."

Naruto blinked widely again when crocodile tears started spilling from the blonde's eye, his shoulders slumped over, and over all, he looked depressed. It reminded Naruto faintly of Lee, whose emotions seemed to change in a flash, just like Tamaki's seemed to be. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered at his sudden bout of depression, the twins sending a wink towards the kunoichi, who merely stared at everyone in confusion, lost at what was happening.

"What just happened?"

"Don't worry about it Naruto, he's always like this," Haruhi said with a small smile. "Oh I think the bell is about the ring." Naruto internally sighed, immensely happy to have an excuse to leave; as kind of people as they appeared to be so far, she wasn't used to their… er-quirks.

"Well I'll see you all another time," Naruto smiled, and before anyone could even open their mouths she was already walking away, her fake smile dropping from her lips the second her back was turned as she strolled to the hiding spot she stayed to watch over Tamaki.

OOO

"She's quite-"

"-odd."

"But we like her," the twins finished in unison, sporting Cheshire cat grins.

"I agree, I like Naru-chan! Don't you Takashi?" Honey beamed towards his cousin, who simply nodded in agreement. Though unknown to the others Honey gave Mori a knowing look, one that Mori gave a tiny nod to; they agreed that there was something off with the blonde girl.

"Yes, I agree with Hikaru and Kaoru, Miss Naruto is quite… strange. Other than Haruhi, I have never met a lady so unperturbed by Tamaki's flirtations. Its very… unpredictable," Kyoya hummed, rubbing his chin with a considering look.

"But you've probably already looked her up and know everything about her huh Kyoya-kun!" Honey clapped. The rest of the Host Club leaned in towards Kyoya with interest gleaming in their eyes, except for Haruhi, who merely sighed at their shenanigans.

"Well… I admit I was quite curious as to who this girl was that Tamaki has taken such a liking to, however when I researched her, I found… nothing, whatsoever."

"What, really?" The Host Club exclaimed in unison, shock evident in all of their eyes. Even Haruhi tilted her head in wonder; there has never been a time where Kyoya hasn't managed to find info about a person, he always seems to know everything about everyone.

"Yes, that was about my reaction as well. I have never met a person I couldn't find on any of my data bases. I even tried to get into the school records but it seemed Tamaki's father has blocks on her info." Kyoya continued, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Why would my father interfere with a random lady's school information," Tamaki pondered aloud.

"That's what I would like to know," the Ootori heir admitted, resting his cheek against his fist.

"Whatever her reason may be, I think you should leave Naruto and Mr. Suoh alone. It's their business and their business alone," Haruhi chastised, giving her group of friends a stern eye. "I may not know her very well, but Naruto seems like a nice girl, she doesn't need you guys interfering in her life."

"C'mon Haru-chan, you can't-"

"-tell us you aren't a bit interested," Hikaru finished.

"Of course I'm a little interested, but not enough to destroy and butt into a stranger's private life simply to sate a little curiosity. Just leave the girl be, she just got here, and whatever reason her life is so private is her business alone." Haruhi continued to scold, attempting all she can to make the Host Club see reason, despite knowing deep in her heart that they wouldn't heed her words. If anything Honey and Mori may try to stop the other four, but the likelihood of the two cousins actually stopping them was little to none.

Before anyone can say anymore about the matter, the loud ringing of the school bell interrupted them. The Host Club got up to head towards their classes.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Yeah I know its been a while and I apologize. Thank you all for being so patient, I've been busy. I just got signed up for college and I've recently started dating, that with work has made my life pretty busy. But I hope everyone enjoys this update!_

 _ **Thank you for reviewing: Guest, dianis2013, DragonzFire, armydancer01, Awesomeness3013**_

 _To Chiko_ _: Thank you, and I don't worry too much about the comments, I always like to thank reviewers for taking the time to comment because I really appreciate it but other than that I try not to be too concerned with how many reviews I have. Please enjoy the update!_

 _To Brazilwolf_ _: Thank you! I've always liked the bond between Iruka and Naruto, and I adore fanfics that delve into their sibling-like relationship. I also wanted to delve more into the dark areas of Naruto's mind that we only see occasionally in both the anime and the manga. I feel like after going what he went through of course there's going to be some darkness inside of him._

 _To yuukikiya_ _: Thank you so much, and if you have any suggestions I'm all ears! My grammar is not the best, I admit; growing all my English teachers have told me I have an odd way of talking and writing that isn't grammatically correct so I apologize for any grammar issues. And yes I do plan on elaborating on the whole Sasuke issue later on in the story, I feel it would be better to build up the suspense, even though I'm sure more of you all wouldn't be so surprised when its revealed._


	6. Chapter 6 Satisfaction Brought it Back

_Previously_

" _Of course I'm a little interested, but not enough to destroy and butt into a stranger's private life simply to sate a little curiosity. Just leave the girl be, she just got here, and whatever reason her life is so private is her business alone." Haruhi continued to scold, attempting all she can to make the Host Club see reason, despite knowing deep in her heart that they wouldn't heed her words. If anything Honey and Mori may try to stop the other four, but the likelihood of the two cousins actually stopping them was little to none._

 _Before anyone can say anymore about the matter, the loud ringing of the school bell interrupted them. The Host Club got up to head towards their classes._

 **Chapter Six**

 **Satisfaction Brought it Back**

Naruto rested her back against the trunk of the sakura trees, her exhausted, heavy eyes fluttering shut every so often. She had just finished a quick but thorough perimeter check and now she was finally resting. She had spoken to Mr. Suoh hours earlier and he had agreed to increase security so that she could get some desperately needed rest, but just for paranoias sake, Naruto released a couple of her shadow clones, even though she knew it would mean that she couldn't fully go to sleep.

For the clones to be working she would have to only allow herself to fall half asleep, because if she did fall fully asleep the clones would immediately dispel(1). She knew it was risky, especially since at this point it would nigh impossible to simply stay only half asleep, but the kunoichi would rather be safe than sorry.

And so for the first time this mission, she closed her eyes, and attempted her rest her iron-heavy and completely drained body.

OOO

"Iruka-sensei."

Immediately Iruka sighed, rubbing his neck in annoyance at that familiar voice he had grown to despise. All of them have been pretty persistent ever since Naruto left on her mission, and honestly while it irked Iruka that they constantly kept asking the same questions (that he always had the same answer to by the way), he also couldn't help but feel sad every time they approached him; it just reminded him that Naruto was so, so far away, and it may be months before he saw her again. Honestly, he just missed his little sister.

"What is it? And before you start, no, for the _hundredth time_ I don't know when Naruto will be back," the brunette sighed, turning to face his very harassers: Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino, though surprisingly this time it included Ino and Sai.

"We're sorry for bugging you sensei," Kiba flushed in embarrassment. Well aware of how much he has been harassing the older man, but like him, and much of Rookie 12, he found it hard to reign in his protectiveness over the kunoichi. Naruto had managed to worm her way in each and everyone's hearts. Her burning compassion, her unwavering forgiveness, and her constant loyalty; it was hard not to be pulled into her warmth.

She was often compared to the sun; warm and bright, compelling people's hearts without even meaning too.

"Iruka-sensei," Ino spoke up, bringing his attention to the blonde. "We're just worried about Naru… do you know if she's… okay, at least?" Ino worriedly pursed her lips after she said that last bit, and the brunette couldn't help but soften a little at that expression.

He remembered a time in which Ino would spout cruel words at his sister figure, Ino who degraded and sneered at her simply because Naruto was closer to Sasuke than any other person, and now here she was, concerned over that very girl, whom she had become friends with.

"Listen, I'm not sure where Naruto is, or how she's doing, but remember who we're talking about. This is Naruto; she's strong, swift, and the our number one knuckle headed ninja. She can hold her own just fine. Just continue on with your daily lives and she'll be back before you know it." Iruka stated encouragingly, and he believed it could be possible that if he repeated that to himself enough, he just might believe it himself. "You are all great friends, and she's lucky to have you." He smiled.

Kiba opened his mouth, likely to object or demand more answers, before he was sharply cut off by Shino's hand on his arm, keeping him rooted to where Kiba was standing. "Iruka-sensei is right. Why? Because as much as it bothers us, as much as it bothers me as well, we all know that Naruto would be greatly displeased if she found out once she got back that we spent time worrying over her well being when we all know how well she can take care of herself." Shino stated, brushing his glasses farther up his nose. "Likely she would try to challenge all of us to, likely all at once, to prove just how well she can hold her own."

Kiba huffed angrily and crossed his arms stubbornly, but didn't say anything otherwise, seeing the truth in Shino's words. Even if he didn't want to accept it.

"Hn troublesome. He's right you know, c'mon guys, lets leave sensei alone," Shikamaru stated.

The rest of the rookies followed after Shika, who calmly walked away, knowing that no matter how worried he was about the blonde knuckle head, that bothering Iruka was not going to help anyone. It was all troublesome to him more than anything.

The only one who didn't immediately follow the Nara was Sai, who stared stoically back at Iruka. Iruka didn't know Sai all that well if he was to be honest. He never taught the boy in the academy, and since being a teacher meant he didn't have to take on missions he never got a chance to go on a mission with the rather strange boy. All that he knew was that he replaced Sasuke on Team Seven after Sasuke left, and that Naruto hated Sai with a fiery passion. She often regaled to him how Sai often made inappropriate and slightly perverted comments to her. And how he called her and Sakura weird nicknames; he seem to dub Sakura as 'Ugly' and Naruto was frequently dubbed 'Dickless,' 'Foxy,' and 'Ramen Pig.' Though from what his sister had explained, it seemed the boy had troubles understanding even the simplest of human emotions, and often didn't know what was appropriate and what wasn't.

"You tell us not to… worry, to continue with our daily lives. Yet its plain to see that you yourself are overcome with worry." Sai cocked his head to side in wonder, and Iruka could see what Naruto meant; Sai couldn't seem to comprehend what Iruka was feeling and why he said the things he did.

"Well, of course I'm worried about Naruto, she's my sister in all but blood," Iruka stated, his cheeks burning in embarrassment; embarrassed for Sai more than anything really, he bet the boy was often confused about many things. "But wasting time worrying about her isn't going to do anyone any good."

Sai tilted his chin up, a considering look in his eyes as he thought over the older mans words. Finally, Iruka couldn't help but blurt a question that has been bugging him for a while now. "If you don't mind me asking… why do you seem to care about Naru-chan? Not to be rude or anything! Its just… from what uhm… I've heard… you two don't seem to get along very well," Iruka asked, his face turning a ripe cherry red sheepishly. He knew he sounded rude, but it didn't make any sense whatsoever! Unless there was something he was missing… or if maybe Sai was another Sasuke.

After all Naruto and Sasuke were like night and day; they fought constantly and with a burning passion of hatred for the other! Yet despite all of that it was clear to Iruka that they were the best of friends, closer to one another than they were with maybe anyone else in their life. Maybe Sai was more like friend that the kunoichi let on.

"Because I have, what is believe is called, a 'crush' on her," Sai stated bluntly. And Iruka's jaw dropped in pure shock at just how _blunt_ he had said it, as if he was talking about something meaningless like the weather, or what he had for breakfast! For a guy like Sai, having a crush should be a pretty big deal! "I believe our fighting to what is referred to as 'pulling on her pigtails.'"

After a tense moment of the brunette staring at the pale skinned raven in pure shock, he eventually broke out of that shock, lightly shaking his head before he rubbed his forehead with a sigh. _Why do I feel like I just aged twenty years,_ Iruka thought with an inward scowl. He didn't know if he should go all over-protective brother with Sai, or if it even mattered considering that it was highly unlikely that Naruto would even consider Sai anyways. Either way, that was not something Iruka was expecting when he woke up today.

OOO

Rubbing her aching, sleep deprived eyes, Naruto walked along the empty sidewalks, holding bags of food in her hands. Despite the fact that she did indeed end up falling asleep, the dreams had been plagued with nightmares, and so Naruto felt as if she hadn't even gotten a wink of sleep.

So now she was spending some time at the apartment Mr. Suoh had given her, with her shadow clones watching dutifully over the Suoh heir until she finally hit the sack and with added security at the mansion, Naruto felt like she could maybe get some rest. She decided that for tonight she would eat a hearty, but healthy and nutritious meal, relax some, and finally get some much-needed sleep before she was at it again. Staying up all night, with constant vigilance, never looking away from Tamaki.

 _This would've been an amazing night to spend with Iruka. I could've made some dinner, and we would've caught up with each other on everything, and then he'd probably spend the night over at my house, or I would've at his house… like a real family would,_ a faint smiled curled on her lips at that thought.

The foxy blonde sighed in relief as she saw the stairs to her apartment complex, excited that she would soon be relaxing with a full belly and hopefully a good night's rest afterwards.

"Naru-chan, is that you?" Naruto stopped stock still at those very words and suppressed the urge to sigh. She turned and found that, unsurprisingly, there was the Host Club, standing in front of one of the complex's doors.

Naruto gave them a tight smile. "Hey guys, I didn't expect to see you all here! What are you doing here anyways," she asked.

"I live here, with my dad," Haruhi answered, smiling kindly.

"Do you live here too Naru-chan," Honey inquired innocently, cuddling his stuffed bunny against his chest. Naruto hesitated for a just a moment, not really wanting to answer; she had a sense of forbidding that it would cause more harm than good, but she couldn't think of a good lie at the moment that would avoid telling him that she was indeed staying here for the time being.

"…Yes, I do."

"That's amazing! Then when we come to visit Haru-chan, when can also see you too!" Honey exclaimed cheerfully, happily clapping his hands. "Isn't that just wonderful Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Naruto living here means only one thing," Tamaki stated seriously, and that sense of forbidding slammed into Naruto again, and she had a feeling that she wouldn't like what was about to come. "It means that our dear golden princess is in fact commoner, like our wonderful Haruhi, which means she can tell us all about the stuff commoners use! We'll learn twice as much than before!"

Kaoru and Hikaru grinned evilly at that, they too obviously interested in the 'commoner way of life.'

"How odd. Tell me Miss Naruto, did you by chance get into Ouran by scholarship," Kyoya asked, a calculating glint in his eye that made Naruto wary and cautious, her kunoichi instincts screaming at her to stay vigilant, and to be careful in her answering. She had no idea what a 'scholarship' was exactly, but she decided to stick to the story her and Mr. Suoh created in case something like this had occurred.

"No I have enough money to go to Ouran without a scholarship, besides I'm rather good friends with Chairman Suoh, and he helped me get accepted." Naruto stated, feeling as if she was speaking complete nonsense since she didn't understand much of what she was saying, simply repeating the story Mr. Suoh had created for her.

"But if you have enough money to go to Ouran, then why do you live in a commoner apartment complex?" Tamaki asked in outrage, as if the very idea itself was ludicrous.

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," Kyoya stated, watching Naruto carefully.

"I just prefer it that way. Besides why spend a bunch of money to live a big house by myself when I'm more comfortable and relaxed in this so-called commoner apartment complex." Naruto replied easily, Haruhi giving her an understanding look at her words.

"… wouldn't you be sharing it with your parents," Tamaki questioned hesitantly.

"… or maybe your guardians, or siblings," Honey supplied softly.

"I'm an orphan, have been since a little bit after I was born," Naruto answered honestly and bluntly.

It still bothered her on occasion that she had no one left, but it no longer bothered her as much as it had before. Iruka was like a brother to her, and they often spent so much time together she sometimes forgot that they weren't blood related. And she had grown to have a kinship with most of the other rookies, and Jiji had been the first person she had ever been close to. There were also times in which Jiraiya felt like a fun uncle, but despite this it was hard to forget her lonely childhood, in which she only had Jiji; no one else. And even then days would pass before she would get to see Jiji again. Naruto still missed Jiji terribly…

Haruhi offered her a kind and sympathetic smile, and Naruto knew from reading her file why the girl wasn't instantly pitying her like the others; the brunette girl had lost her own mother when she was very young and understood the feeling of losing a parent (or in Naruto's case parents) at an age where you have little to no memories of them; it was a rough feeling knowing that you didn't at least get to spend a little time with them at an age where you would have actually remembered them.

"Well Naruto if you're not too busy I'm just about to start making some dinner. Would you like to come over?" Haruhi offered, and Naruto would be lying if she said that her offer didn't warm her heart.

"I would love too," the foxy blonde smiled; a genuine, full, content smile. Other than the fact that no one but Iruka had ever invited her over for dinner, she could also use the opportunity to watch over Tamaki, though in her heart she knew that wasn't the main reason she accepted Haruhi's sweet offer. "Just let me put away my own groceries and I'll be over in a bit."

"Wait! We haven't seen Naruto's commoner home yet! I say we have dinner over at Naruto's house! And then we can enjoy Haruhi's mouth-watering cooking and see what Naruto's commoner place looks like." Tamaki exclaimed happily, smirking smugly like his idea was his best one yet.

"We second that!" The twins jumped in, just as Haruhi opened her mouth to protest.

"I didn't offer for you guys to join us anyw-"

"I think that's a wonderful idea! Don't you Takashi?" Honey piped in with a beaming smile.

"You can't just do that! That's Naruto's home, you can't just invite yourself o-"

"Ah."

"I agree. This would give us the opportunity to… get to know our new classmate more," Kyoya added as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Wait, you guys-"

"Well then its decided! We'll have Haruhi's delicious cooking over at Naruto's!" Tamaki smiled.

"Yay! How fun! Don't you think Naru-chan?" Honey turned his beaming, wide eyes to the blonde girl, his hands clasped hopefully over his chest. Naruto knew what he was trying to do; he was trying to get her to go along, even though it was obvious that she was hesitant to let them inside.

"Naruto, you don't have to do that. They're always like this, inviting themselves over without a thought on how that might affect the other person," she said, sending the Host Club a sharp glare that told Naruto that this happened quite frequently.

"Um, no its alright. Only if that's okay with you." Naruto answered softly, rubbing the nape of her neck with a wince. She knew it was going to be a bit difficult to explain why her apartment is so empty and devoid of life; she and Mr. Suoh hadn't planned on the Host Club finding out where she 'lives.'

Haruhi sighed. "I learned to just go along with it, sometimes that's all you can do, so I'm fine with it. Just let me grab some stuff to prepare for dinner. I would hate to use up your food Naruto." It was a really considerate thought, something Naruto was learning about Haruhi.

"The door will be unlocked, so just walk right in when you get everything."

Haruhi nodded, and disappeared behind the door to her own apartment, leaving Naruto awkwardly outside with the rest of the Host Club, or at least it was awkward in her opinion, the boys all looked calm and happy, sporting their own smiles and grins.

"Well, come on in," Naruto offered, opening the doors for the boys.

The kunoichi quickly jumped into action, taking off her shoes and leaving them by the door, knowing that was a common custom in most Asian households, even though Naruto herself rarely took off her shoes. In part of her kunoichi training one of the weird things they learned was how shinobi should rarely remove their shoes. Heck some even sleep with them on. Mostly because if you were attacked in the middle of the night, it would harder for you to get away or even fight them without shoes, especially if you have to leave the place you're currently resting at. Ever run at full shinobi speed in the woods, at night, without any shoes? Naruto had, and her feet had been pretty raw, bloodied, and blistered by the time the first hour had passed.

Not a pretty sight.

"Naru-chan, are there any slippers that you would like us to use?" Honey asked kindly, after he placed his shoes against the rest of the Host Club's shoes.

"Um I don't really use slippers." Naruto rubbed her neck, once again, sheepishly.

"But Haruhi is a commoner and she and her father have slippers by the door," Hikaru added with a questioning tone.

Naruto shifted uneasily at that. There was still a lot she didn't know about their culture and beliefs, she didn't exactly know how to respond to that. (2)

"There are many families that don't keep slippers by the door to wear instead. My family, for example, doesn't keep slippers by the door, while my father does expect you to take off your shoes in certain parts of our home, he doesn't think slippers are very necessary."Kyoya stated.

Thankfully the Host Club instantly accepted his words and didn't say another thought on the matter, instantly saving Naruto from answering.

"Wow Naru-chan, your home feels very roomy!" Honey complimented, glancing around with his wide, brown doe eyes.

"Yeah Naruto where's your TV?" Kaoru asked.

"And your living room table?" Hikaru jumped in with a raised brow.

"Why is it that all you have is your dining room table?" Tamaki questioned, glancing around with a frown.

Naruto opened her mouth to respond, or more like defend herself, before she was interrupted.

"Can we go see your bedroom?" Honey asked innocently.

"Honey! You can't just ask a lady if you can see her bedroom!" Tamaki exclaimed, his hand pressed against his chest dramatically like his very words were going to cause the Suoh heir to have a stroke. "That is a special room in which can only be seen by milady's family or her significant other. To ask our sweet, honeysuckle princess to see her room is just-"

"Sure," Naruto cut Tamaki off, not seeing a reason to hide her room. It was just as bland as the rest of her 'home,' she didn't see it as much of a big deal.

Without another word Naruto lead Honey over to her bedroom, with the boy happily bouncing behind her with the ominous Mori following behind him. Naruto knew if she looked behind herself now she would see Tamaki's jaw practically brushing the carpet of her floor. "Here it is, it's not much really."

"I like it!" Honey grinned as he bounded into the room, clutching his stuffy against his chest. "But why don't you have any stuff animals?"

"Oh I've just never had much of love for stuff animals," Naruto lied evenly, giving the small boy a fake kind smile.

Naruto had never talked about it much before, but she's always liked stuffy's and it was one of the things she often wanted as a child. She used to have one when she was very young; a small orange frog that Jiji had given her, one she had sweetly named Orange Slice. Unfortunately, one day Naruto had been dumb enough to take it out to a playground with her to play with. She remembered, as if it was yesterday, how much she had sobbed and cried when one of her usual cruel bullies had ripped it from her arms and had ripped off the frog's head from its body and had thrown the rest of it into a nearby rushing river.

Naruto never saw Orange Slice again; she remembered how many hours, how many _days_ she had spent looking around the river for that stuffed frog, and of course, she never found it. She never had another stuffy after that, especially because Jiji had questioned what had happened to Orange Slice, and Naruto had lied and said that she felt she had grown too old for stuffys, afraid to tell him about how weak she had been against the bullies, and how she had let Orange Slice down for not being strong enough to save him from his demise.

She knew better now, but it still bothered her even to this very day. Not even Iruka knew of this story.

"Wow! Even your-"

"-room is plain," Kaoru finished after his brother, popping into the rather small bedroom.

"Yes it is," Tamaki burst in, in spite of his earlier dramatics of seeing a lady's room. "Oh Lady Naruto! You ingenious little dove, your modesty and humble beliefs know no bounds!" The blonde kunoichi raised a brow at his sudden exclaimed, instantly taking a defensive step back as Tamaki got extremely close to her face.

"I'm not sure if I follow you…" Naruto trailed off.

"Don't you see gentlemen, Naruto here lives in this tiny commoner apartment, and keeps her home plainly decorated because despite having money like she claims to have, she prefers to be around commoners, showing that the rich equal to peasants, that we are all equal. Her lack of decorations show that she does not believe in materialistic things and finds to be more compelled to her fellow human beings! Yes. I have figured you out," Tamaki regaled, taking Naruto's hand in both of his and cupping them against his heart. Naruto flinched at the action and fought her every instinct to rip her hand away from his hold.

"Wow Naru-chan, you're really down to earth," Honey beamed.

Naruto didn't even know how to answer that, simply staring at them with a slightly bewildered look before slowly giving them a tiny nod.

"You guys better not be torturing Naruto with your dramatics," Haruhi grumbled, her voice echoing at them as she shut the door soundly behind her.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru all yelled in unison, rushing over to bother the brunette instead.

Naruto nearly sighed in relief, glad to be free of the troublesome trio, _as Shikamaru would've called them,_ Naruto thought with a slight smile adorning her lips.

"I'm sorry about Tamaki."

Naruto glanced down at Honey, seeing that intelligent warrior she knew was in there as Honey stared seriously at her. "He can be a bit much, but he has good intentions," Honey continued.

The corner of the kunoichi's mouth twitched. "Yes. Thank you Honey."

Though as the small blonde boy left the room, she felt a presence still beside her, like eyes drilling into her skin. Glancing to the side of her, she found herself alone with Mori, who surprisingly didn't immediately follow after his cousin. _Well this is a bit awkward_ , she thought, not sure what to say to the gentle giant, who hadn't moved a muscle from his spot, just continuing to stare intensely at her.

Naruto opted to give him a false, forced smile, that more likely came across as a grimace more than anything. Naruto nearly jolted in shock when Mori's large meaty hand cupped her cheek, and she resisted the urge to leap away from his touch and to the pull out the shuriken hidden against her tight.

"Don't," Mori stated simply. He kept his hand there for a long, obvious moment, before he finally released her cheek and walked out like nothing had happened.

 _What was that?! What did he mean 'don't'? Did he… possibly mean don't fake smile? But how did he already see through it… maybe he's able to read people better than I thought he could. Which makes sense; I find that quiet people are usually more aware than talkative people because they listen and watch more… His hand was really warm though,_ Naruto thought faintly, pressing her hands against her burning cheeks, confused as to why her cheeks were so flushed from his warm touch.

Deciding to ignore her odd reaction for now, Naruto turned and strolled out of her bedroom, plastering on a foxy grin.

 **To be continued…**

 _(1)So I got a few reviews asking why I just didn't have her release a couple shadow clones and then use that time to sleep. However I sort of view it as she cant dispel and keep shadow clones going as she's asleep, it just kind of didn't make sense to me. Besides those shadow clones would be draining and would kind of negate the whole point of her resting, even though she has rather large chakra reserves._

 _(2)I want to apologize if anything is wrong with what I put about the Asian culture. I don't know a whole lot, just from what my Korean and Japanese relatives have told me. But I wanted to make it clear that each household is different so I apologize for any false information!_

 _A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again, with this super duper long chapter! I'm shocked I wrote this much. I had originally planned on cutting off when the Host Club invited themselves over but then I felt like why cut it off then when it would make more sense to continue to the moment where Naruto first starts to feel attraction Mori, and we finally get more Mori time! Thank you to all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad you're all liking the story so far._

 _To SnowyLuna:_ _So the entire Host Club will know all her secrets, but I will warn you it will be a while for that to happen and when they do it will not be in a pleasant way. However Mori and Honey (and maybe Kyoya a bit) will already suspect her. Hope you enjoy the chapter, thank you!_

 _To Kurasabe:_ _I sort of see it as she has to be awake to have her shadow clones out and about though that is a good idea. Thank you._

 _To TheMoonSpirit101:_ _I like your username by the way, and like I mentioned earlier I sort of make it as she cant use shadow clones when she's asleep, that she has to be awake and aware to do it. Besides I feel like that would be really draining and would negate the whole point of sleeping._

 _To HagikasaHoshiko_ _: Yeah she seriously is lol! I just can't imagine being comfortable with touch when you're growing up in a society where they train children to be warriors. To have a career that will definitely kill them in the future. Though I promise I'm not being judgmental lol, like props to them! Its like how I understand why Sasuke was such a cruel husband to Sakura, I cant imagine his all around shinobi family who seemed pretty cold and impersonal was all too loving (especially his father) and seeing death so young in life I'm sure really messed him up. Though I also understand that some have to be used to it to go missions that they use seduction on, you kind of have to be okay with touch. Sorry for the long rambling lol. Hope you enjoyed it._

 _To AutumnWind34:_ _Yeah I'm still not sure how Naruto will explain that one. I can't remember if it was mentioned whether or not Mr. Suoh knew that the school thought Haruhi was a guy, though from what I remember about the school's rules against cross dressing that I doubt he didn't. Which is why I'm making it so that Naruto is (for now) unaware that the rest of the school think she's a he._


End file.
